Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system, a method, and an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a connection system, a connecting method, and a connection device.
Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, electronic devices are being increasingly used.
A typical connection device may search connectable devices within a communication range of itself. After all of the connectable devices within the communication range of the connection device are searched, a user may select one of the searched devices, and make to the connection device to build a connection between the selected device and the connection device. However, it takes time to search the connectable devices, and thus causing inconvenience to the user.